Hellsing: Music Quiz
by Tina senpai
Summary: A music quiz to Hellsing. Featuring multiple pairings and general silliness. As always.


Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

~Hellsing~

-Daughters of Triton-

"For we are the daughters of triton-" Rip sang merrily, only to be cut off by Zorin's scythe at her throat.

"Another verse...und I VILL use this, no matter how much I love you, my little bug." Zorin patted her head and walked away, leaving Rip to slide down the wall with a very scared expression on her face.

-Paparazzi-

"YUMIKO ! GET AWAY WITH THAT THING!" Maxwell shouted, putting his hand up to his face as another flash went off and practically blinded him.

"But...but...I just want your picture Father!" The little nun gave him the famous 'puppy dog' eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Yumiko...for the last time-" he started but was cut off by her whining.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"Yumiko-"

"-"

"YUMIKO! FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T WANT MY PICTURE TAKEN!" He put his nose right to hers and shouted, not realising what he was doing, until it was too late.

"...DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME!" Yumie yelled and suddenly dove on him.

"Yum-YUMIE? What are yo-AHHH! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THERE!" Maxwell attempted to fight off the hands that where now prying open his shirt.

"Nu-uh. I'm gonna' enjoy this." She said, snapping pic after pic of his naked torso.

-A whole new world-

"Ha...Hans, we shouldn't." Heinkel whispered as Hans warm lips met the cool skin of her throat.

Her back pressed against the wall Hans had her pinned against and she was quite thankful it was there, for she feared she may have lost the feeling in her legs.

"Shhhh," Hans hushed her words and inhaled the hair before brushing it aside and whispering into her ear, "let me show you a whole new world. My love."

-Country roads (theme from whisper of the heart)-

She stood by the edge of the grassy hill, rocking back and forth on her heels and inhaling deep.

Smelt like home.

She hadn't been to Japan since she was little, ever since they sent her to be in the care of Father Anderson at the orphanage, but she'd never forgotten it.

Even with all the bad things happening around her, for an 8 year old, there was still the smell of the flowers in the country.

She wandered in her head, back to when she would hop on her bike and cycle with the kids on her street, being just another ordinary little girl.

"Yumie...Yumie!" Heinkel called her, a hand waving infront of Yumie' eyes to bring her out of dreamland.

"Huh? Oh, Sorry! I was just...urm...thinking." Yumie rubbed the back of her head and giggled, embarrassed.

"Daydreaming more like. Come little nun, time for the mission." Heinkel walked on ahead and let her wander, not too far behind, turning back to say goodbye to the memory that was playing in her head.

Yumie really did love the country.

-I wish I had an angel-

"Fight me! YE' MONSTER!" Anderson roared and charged towards his intended prey, bayonets at the ready to strike.

Alucard sniggered.

"Very well, I'm make this quick and painless." Alucard said and before Anderson even had a chance to react, the vampire had brought out his guns and was firing rapidly towards his head.

Luckily, Anderson only got hit in the arm and was quickly back to his pace, dodging the bullets so it wouldn't cost him too much time.

Eventually, he'd managed to get head to head with the dark lord himself and positioned himself so he could face him.

"I'll kill ye'! YOU MONSTER!" Anderson screamed and aimed a bayonet straight for the vampires intended heart.

Alucard sniggered and Anderson faltered.

A big mistake.

Just as Alucard was about to reverse the bayonet, a bullet broke it into thousands of pieces and a sword cut through the air, chopping off Alucard' arm.

He stumbled back, waiting for it to re-grow, astonished by the nun and priest that where now directly infront of Anderson.

He sneered.

"It seems your angels are out to save you."

-Like a star-

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her cheek to the palm of his hand, "you may not know this but I do. I know the battle, I know what's going to happen but...," she stumbled off, the tears streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't hold back anymore. Warm arms wrapped around her and pulled them into the comforting body before her.

"Shhh, I know," he sniffed her hair and stroked it down soothingly, "I know. For now, just now, I want you to know, you're my everything."

She pulled back, astonished at the emission from his own lips, staring at him dumbfounded.

"I love you." He said again, his face calm and his smile meant that he was telling the truth.

She quickly sobbed and clung to him, knowing that soon, one or even both of them where going to die.

But for now, just for now, they where together.

"You've appeared to my life and I'm never going to be the same. I love you."

-Phantom of the opera (Nightwish version)-

She ran as fast as she could, constantly looking back.

Down the dark, unfamiliar hallways, Yumiko kept glancing behind her, hoping and praying he wasn't there.

"Angel." That all to familiar voice yelled and echoed around her and she had no idea where it was coming from.

She didn't want to know.

She just run, hoping and praying that somehow she'd escape, but she knew, deep within, she would never escape him.

Yet again, she heard a cackle above the roar of thunder as the blood pumped in her ears and she turned around.

Nothing but the distance shadows.

"There you are angel." His voice said, much closer than last time.

She skidded to a halt and turned to the front, knowing what she would see.

There before her, was the man of her dreams and her nightmares.

Alucard smirked down at her, almost cruelly and his hand came up to rest against her throat, both tenderly and dangerously.

"They you are, my angel." He said and lightly squeezed the tender flesh beneath his fingertips, causing her to gasp.

But he wouldn't harm her.

Not this way.

He needed her.

He was her angel and she was his.

-If we hold on together-

"Jan! JAN!" Zurin cried and hammered her fists against the walls of her small chambers.

Dents appeared in the metal surrounding her and her knuckles where bleeding rapidly, but she didn't care.

She just received word about what happened to the Valentine brothers on their mission.

She learned what happened to Jan.

What no one in the millennium organisation knew, was that she and Jan had been together.

That he had promised her his return.

She sunk to her knees and screamed angrily towards the floor, her fists bunched up and shaking uncontrollably.

"Zurin." A small voice called to her.

She looked up towards Rip, who was also crying.

Only Rip knew her relationship with Jan, as Zurin knew of her relationship with Luke.

Within a second, Rip was on her knees, her arms wrapped around Zurin, who was also clinging to Rip and both girls sobbed their hearts out.

They had each other, and that was what was comforting.

It was what was needed.

-Kissing you-

Quick breaths. Limbs entangled. Random gasps of pleasure emitting from lips, which quickly suckled onto whatever skin was showing.

Soon, they found each others lips again, and nothing could part their hot bodies.

Rip clung onto Hans for dear life, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she sat in his lap, unable to do anything with the wonderful feeling he was giving her.

Hans meanwhile was nibbling at a small portion of her collarbone, infatuated with the noises she was making because of it.

After a flurry of scattered thoughts and Rip digging her heels and nails into his back, Hans huffing and wanting another go, the collapsed onto the bed, still kissing wildly.

Tongues entangled and they couldn't keep their hands off each other, readying one another for another round.

They could never be parted for too long, their mouths causing electricity to emit between the two.

-Everybody wants to be a cat-

"Everybody wants to be a cat! Because a cats the only cat, who knows where it's at!" Schrodinger hummed and marched merrily down the halls of Millennium headquarters, not caring about (or noticing) the weird looks he was thrown by the officers who stuck their heads out of their bedrooms at Schrodinger's voice.

"Schrodinger!" Doc called after him, marching quickly up behind him, one hand outstretched to get him.

"Uh oh!" The little cat boy yelped quickly before running again and fleeing down the hallway.

"Schrodinger! Get back here! You still need to be given your physical you stupid cat boy!" Doc yelled and sped up, still not quite catching up to him.

Suddenly, Rip came charging out of her bedroom and Doc had to swerve to get out of her way.

"SCHRODINGER! COME BACK HERE WITH MY PANTIES!" She said, quickly charging after him with her fist waving in the air.

She wasn't the only one on a rampage though.

Soon, the running duo became a whole brigade as Zurin, Jan, Luke and even Hans came charging out of their bedrooms, all with some sort of ailment or yelling abuse at the cat boy.

Speaking of which, Schrodinger still merrily ran off as fast as his feet would carry him, with that cheeky smile on his face.

"Everybody! Everybody! Everybody wants to be a cat! HALLEJUAH!" He sung and threw his hands up in the air, showing no sign of slowing down or exhausting quickly.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
